


A fucking supernatural zoo

by WeirdV



Series: Wolf Mating Rituals [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FBI impersonating, Humor, Mystery, Prologue, Sarcasm, me procrastinating school work, mostly sarcastic though, sort of, witty stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean roll into a little town, called Beacon Hills. And something isn't quite right there, it seems however that they are a bit behind on the facts. The killer they're after is already gone, the danger isn't there and it seems they might be fighting the wrong supernatural</p>
<p>‘Can I see some ID?’ he asks, Sam sighs and takes out his badge, showing it to the kid, who starts laughing.<br/>‘Yeah, that’s a fake’ he says, Dean raises his eyebrow.<br/>‘Excuse me?’ he says, the boy nods as he takes his bag and gets up.<br/>‘Yes. I know that’s a fake, because I’ve made enough fake ID’s to know what they look like.’ he looks at the pair, ‘And my best friend’s dad is an actual FBI agent, so… I don’t know who the fuck you guys are. But I’m not telling you anything until you tell me the truth’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This precedes my other story, Wolf Mating Rituals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'I did not'

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda got fascinated by the idea of Stiles and Dean meeting, since they were so alike in a way. And since I can imagine Dean just being dumbfounded because Stiles hangs with werewolves, unarmed.

Dean stopped the car and got out to check into the motel.

‘So’ Sam asks, following his brother, ‘What’s the deal with this place?’

‘Don’t know, Sammy’ he says, throwing his bag onto the bed near the bathroom, ‘A few bodies turned up, mauled by animals. Strange animal patterns. And a few corpses that have all the signs of being sacrifices’

‘Sounds like our kind of case’ Sam says, straightening his tie, ‘Where would you suggest we go first?’

‘I’d say Beacon Hills High. Since that’s where all the shit seems to be happening’ he says, opening the door, ‘Let’s get going’.

‘Who’s the first on our list?’ Dean asks as he starts the car.

‘Well, this kid, Stilinski, was with the first victim when she disappeared… apparently.. oh, that sucks man’ he says.

‘What sucks?’ he asks, turning right.

‘Apparently it was her birthday, they were childhood friends. They were going to, you know… she was on her way to get condoms when she disappeared. Found a few days later’ he says.

‘Poor kid’ Dean replies, parking the car, ‘Let’s question him first’

 

Stiles sighs as he leans back in his chair, another boring class of history. If he’d thought it would get better after his teacher got sacrificed, he was mistaken. The substitute was even worse.

‘Stilinski is asked to come to the principal’s office’ the voice over the intercom announces.

Stiles gets up and Scott sits a bit straighter.

‘Dude, what did you do?’ he asks his friend, Stiles grabs his bag and shrugs.

‘What didn’t I do?’ he asks, ‘Just hope they didn’t find out about the bad stuff’

When he gets to the office there are two men waiting for him.

‘Whatever it was, I didn’t do it’ he says automatically, the principal interrupts.

‘You’re not in trouble, Stilinski! These agents just have a few questions for you! About those bodies that were found a few months back. They’re with the FBI’ he says, before leaving the little office and leaving Stiles with the two men.

‘I already gave my statement’ Stiles says, taking a seat on the chair.

‘Well, yes, but we’d need to hear it again.’ The long haired man says, ‘I’m agent Sam James, this is Dean Jones’

‘I wasn’t told about the FBI taking over the case’ the boy replies, his interest peaked as the two men give their names.

‘Why would you be informed?’ Jones asks, ‘Wait… Stilinski. You’re the sheriff’s son’

‘Yes, I am’ he says, sitting a bit straighter, ‘Are they finally going with the lead that the murders are sacrifices?’

‘What makes you say that?’ Dean asks, sitting on the corner of the desk.

‘Threefold deaths’ he says, ‘That was the first clue. And then the victims being virgins’

‘You seem to know a lot about this’ Sam says, looking at the kid for a moment. The kid looks proud of the comment and nods.

‘Well, yeah’ he grins, ‘I’m kind of interested in the whole murder thing. Solving them, that is.’

‘How about you leave the solving to us?’ Dean says, Stiles grins.

‘If I did that, nothing will get solved around here’ he says, the school bell rings and he checks his watch.

‘What else do you know about these murders?’ Dean asks. For some reason the boy doesn’t seem to care about them, he doesn’t appear to be afraid. And it bothers Dean. Mostly because when they interviewed teenagers they would be scared, say they were innocent, tell them everything immediately. This boy just sat there.

‘Can I see some ID?’ he asks, Sam sighs and takes out his badge, showing it to the kid, who starts laughing.

‘Yeah, that’s a fake’ he says, Dean raises his eyebrow.

‘Excuse me?’ he says, the boy nods as he takes his bag and gets up.

‘Yes. I know that’s a fake, because I’ve made enough fake ID’s to know what they look like.’ he looks at the pair, ‘And my best friend’s dad is an _actual_ FBI agent, so… I don’t know who the fuck you guys are. But I’m not telling you anything until you tell me the truth’

‘Kid, you wouldn’t believe us if we told you the truth’ Sam sighs, looking at the boy.

‘How about you give it a try, you might be surprised’ Stiles says, straightening his back, ‘Unless you want me to call my dad and have you arrested for impersonating law enforcement’

‘Kid’s smart’ Dean mutters towards Sam, ‘What do we do?’

‘Tell the truth? Worst case scenario, he thinks we’re nuts’ he answers.

‘Okay, you got it’ Dean says, crossing his arms, ‘Werewolves. We think there are some werewolves here. Maybe even worse, the sacrifices are only the beginning’

‘The werewolves have nothing to do with this’ Stiles replies, ‘neither does the Banshee, in case you were wondering’

‘Wait.. are you a hunter?’ Sam asks, staring at the kid. He was too skinny to be a hunter, but then again, so was Garth.

‘No. What the hell is a hunter… oh. You guys are hunters, looking for werewolves… so you hunt supernatural evil?’ he asks, the two men nod, still trying to figure out the kid.

‘So’ he says, sitting down again, ‘What theories do you have so far?’

‘What do you mean the werewolves and the banshee aren’t involved?’ Sam asks, leaning against the other side of the desk, ‘Who are they?’

‘Remember the pretty girl that found victim number two?’ he asks, Dean nods, ‘That’s the banshee. Werewolves are my friends, they’re pack’

‘Pack?’

‘Yes, pack. Werewolves live in a pack’ he says, and then the door opens and Scott walks in.

‘Who are they?’ he asks, looking at the men.

‘Hunters. Impersonating FBI’ Stiles says casually, ‘They think werewolves killed the virgins, and the warriors’.

‘Who are you?’ Dean asks.

‘I’m Scott McCall’

‘Can we trust them?’ Scott asks, Stiles turns toward his friend.

‘Not sure yet. They appear to be complete idiots. They don’t even know about the Darach’ he sighs, ‘Or about packs’

‘We know about packs’ Dean says, taking a step towards Stiles and suddenly being thrown against the desk by Scott.

‘Whoa, easy there kid. I wasn’t going to hurt him’ he says, ‘What have you been taking?’

‘I’m on the lacrosse team’ he says, slowly letting go of Dean.

‘What the hell is lacrosse?’ Dean asks.

‘It’s a sport, with nets on sticks and goals’ Sam clarifies.

‘What’s he, the live embodiment of Wikipedia?’ Stiles grins, nodding towards Sam ‘How about you do some more research, and then give me a call’

He gets up again, and leaves the room, followed by Scott.

 

‘So… you didn’t tell them the Darach is already gone?’ Scott asks, Stiles shakes his head, ‘Or that we defeated the Oni. And that we already know we probably have an angry were panther on our hands?’

‘I did not’ Stiles grins at his friend, ‘I want to find out just how clever these boys are’

 

‘Okay, this kid knows way too much’ Dean says as he gets into the car, ‘It’s like he was testing us’

‘That’s because he was, Dean’ Sam says, getting in the passenger seat, ‘Who is next on the list?’

‘A Melissa McCall’ he says, ‘She was with the sheriff when he got kidnapped’

‘McCall… like that kid Scott?’ Sam asks, taking the papers from Dean, ‘Yeah, it’s his mom. You think she knows about the werewolves?’

‘Probably not’ he says, starting the car and driving to the Hospital.


	2. It's time for a new plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘New plan’ he says, getting up, ‘Malia, babe, let’s go say hello to the bozos’

‘Miss McCall, we’d like to ask you some questions’ Dean says, pulling out his badge, ‘Is there somewhere we can talk?’

‘Yes’ she says, leading the two men into the lunchroom, which is empty at the moment.

‘I already know who you are’ she says, before the two men can say anything.

‘Let me guess, Stilinski?’ Dean asks, the woman smiles.

‘No, my son called’ she says, ‘Apparently you hunt supernatural evil.’

‘Yes, we do’ Sam says.

‘Stay away from my son’ she says, ‘I know you are planning to go after werewolves. But if you hurt my son, or any of his friends, I will hurt you’

‘Okay’ Dean grins at her, the woman who’s a few inches shorter than him yet looks extremely threatening, ‘We weren’t planning on hurting your son. We just want to know who’s been killing the virgins and stuff’

‘The sacrifices?’ she asks, Sam nods, ‘That was the Darach. She’s gone. Dead and buried. Well, I don’t know about buried. But she’s been dead, definitely dead, for a while. Didn’t Stiles tell you?’

‘Stiles?’ Dean asks, ‘You mean Stilinski? No he did not’

The woman smiles, ‘Probably testing you’ she says, ‘I think you’d probably want to ask Derek Hale some questions. He knows something Evil that needs killing’

 

‘What is up with this town’ Dean says as he walks into the diner, ‘Werewolves, Banshees? In High School?’

‘I don’t know, man’ Sam sits down and orders a coffee, noticing the group of teenagers a few tables further, ‘Over there’

‘That’s Scott and Stiles… and friends’ he whispers.

 

‘So, what do these bozos know?’ Lydia asks.

‘They know you’re a Banshee. And they’ve probably figured out Scott’s a wolf. Might not know he’s an alpha though.’ Stiles grins, ‘They know a lot about mythology, but I doubt they know  about the Kitsine’

‘Do you think they’re after you?’ Malia asks, looking at Stiles, ‘For, the Nogitsune thing?’

‘Maybe, but I doubt they’ll kill me if they realize that the Nogitsune isn’t inside me anymore’ he says, softly squeezing her hand.

‘Did you tell Derek?’ Scott asks, Stiles nods.

‘Sent him a text’ he replies, ‘he’s keeping an eye out. How about your mother, did they see her yet?’

‘Yes, just half an hour ago. She kind of messed up your plan to test them’ Scott smiles, looking over Stiles shoulder at the two men who just sat down.

‘New plan’ he says, getting up, ‘Malia, babe, let’s go say hello to the bozos’

 

‘Hello, Sam, Dean’ Stiles says as he sits down next to Sam, Malia taking place across him, ‘This is my girl, Malia Tate’

‘Hi there, Malia’ Dean says, ‘It seems you’ve been keeping some things from us Stiles. Any other mysterious deaths you want to explain?’

‘There might be a few’ he grins.

‘Do tell’

‘Promise you won’t kill me?’ he says, Sam raises an eyebrow as the waiter sets down two coffees and a piece of apple pie.

‘Hi there, Danny! I didn’t know you worked here’ Stiles smiles at him.

‘Hi, Stiles. New friends?’ he asks, nodding at the two men and clearly checking out the guy eating pie.

‘Not really. They’re here to hunt the werewolves’ Malia says.

‘Oh.. well. Good thing Ethan and Isaac are out of town, then’ he says.

‘How’s Ethan, by the way?’ Malia asks, ‘You know, after…’

‘He’s okay, more or less’ Danny smiles, ‘Not really the sharing type. Anyways, I got to get back to work’

‘Why would we want to kill you?’ Sam asks, ignoring the conversation as Dean has a puzzled look on his face.

‘Well. I might have killed some people when I was possessed by the Nogitsune. Well, didn’t kill them myself. The Oni did it for me. But luckily we got rid of both. With victims on both sides. So, you’re a bit too late to save the day’ he sighs, ‘Of course Kate the werepanther is after us. Which was quite a shock since we buried her two years ago. But we’re waiting for her move before we act on it.

‘Nogitsune? Were panther?’ Dean repeats slowly, ‘Are you just making words up? What other things have you got here?’

‘Let’s see. Werewolves, alpha, beta and omega. Kitsine, thunder kitsine to be exact. That’s a fox, in case you didn’t know. Were coyote, banshee, a Druid, and that’s about it’ he grins.

‘What are you?’ Sam asks the boy.

‘I’m just human’ he says, ‘Nothing special’

‘Very special. You’re pack, remember’ Malia smiles at him.

‘Pack? A human?’ Dean sighs, ‘And what are you, girl?’

‘Coyote’ she smiles, ‘Sort of. I’m still learning to switch back’ she adds, angrily glaring at Stiles.

‘Hey, we were helping you! You’d been stuck in the woods for 13 years’ he says, she sighs again.

‘Wait’ Malia looks up again at the two men, ’If you’re hunters. Then you must know the Argents… is that why you’re here?’

‘What about them?’

‘They went to France after Allison died. With Isaac. So if you’re here for them, you’ve missed them’ Stiles says, ‘Unless you want aunt Kate, the   werepanther. But as far as we’re aware, she’s not here’

‘So, what do you expect us to do?’ Sam asks, ‘Just leave?’

‘Actually, yes’ Stiles smiles, the door of the diner opens and the sheriff walks in and goes up to his son.

‘Hiya, dad’ Stiles grins at his father, and the sheriff sighs.

‘Please don’t look at me that way’ he says, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, ’That’s the way the Nogitsune looked…’

Sorry, dad’ he replies.

‘So, who are your new friends?’ he asks, turning towards Sam and Dean.

‘This is Sam and Dean… don’t know their last names yet’ he grins, Sam sighs.

‘Winchester’ he says, ‘we’re brothers’

‘Yeah, I kind of figured that’ Stiles nods and signals the waiter for a drink.

‘Please tell me they’re not like Aiden and Ethan’ the sheriff says, gazing at the two brothers sitting across each other.

‘No, dad! They don’t merge into a scary alpha werewolf’ he says.

‘Thank god’ the sheriff turns towards Malia, ‘Are you staying for dinner again?’ he asks, Malia nods.

‘Well, I’ll leave you to… whatever you’re doing now. Please don’t get killed… or possessed’

‘I’ll do my best dad’ he says, his dad pats him on the back before leaving again.

‘So, does everyone in this town know?’ Dean asks as he passive aggressively shovels his pie into his mouth.

‘Gross’ Stiles comments, looking at the man, ‘No. not everyone knows. I had to tell my dad last year… and most families know. Although… your dad doesn’t?’

‘No’ Malia says, ‘My dad doesn’t…  Peter does, obviously. But he’s not in town, so that’s beside the point’

‘Look. I don’t know what the hell is happening in this town. But we’re not leaving until we know that people aren’t dropping dead anymore’ Dean says, chewing his pie.

‘Dude, what’s with the pie’ Stiles says, unable to avoid the scene, ‘You seem really mad and frustrated. Aren’t you getting laid or something?’

Sam snorts, and Dean just coughs in response to the comment.

‘Look, kid’ Dean says, raising his hand and pointing at him, ‘I don’t know what you are, but …’

‘I already told you, I’m human’ he says, getting up, ‘Sorry I can’t stay to listen to your threats, but I have time for one of my own. Stay away from our pack. We certainly outnumber you… and by the looks of it, we outsmart you as well’

‘Outsmart?’ Sam snorts again, looking at the bunch of teenagers, ‘Your pack with the cheerleaders?’

‘Don’t underestimate the beauties. Lydia there, our lovely little Banshee? She’ll give you a run for your money’ and then he turns around, nods towards the pack and the group leaves together.


	3. Friday Night Dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The WInchester are suspicious of a human defending a pack of werewolves. Even more because the human is part of the so called pack. Something is probably wrong.
> 
> Also, Scott has to suffer through Friday Night Dinners with his dad.

‘So, what’s the plan?’ Stiles asks his friend as they walk out of the diner together.

‘First of all. Let’s do some research’ he says, ‘And we should keep him away from my father’

‘That sound best,’ Stiles says as he makes his way towards his car, ‘How is it going, by the way? You and your dad?’

‘It’s going’ he says, ‘Not great… but slowly. He’s trying. We have a lovely Friday night dinner on the menu for tonight, so...’

 

 

 

‘So, what do you think?’ Sam asks as they get into the impala.

‘I don’t know. But that Stiles kid is getting on my nerves’ Dean growls as he turns the key.

‘I noticed. The kid’s quite perceptive’ Sam notes, glancing at his brother. ‘Got a big mouth for such a scrawny kid’ he comments, driving out of the parking spot.

‘Yeah, but he seems to know a lot. And he runs with a… dangerous crowd’ he says.

‘So what, you think they brainwashed the kid?’ Dean asks, Sam shrugs, ‘It’s possible. You know any other teenagers that hangs with werewolves, banshees, were coyotes and I don’t know what thunder kites?’

‘Kitsine’ Sam corrects him, ‘It’s a fox. And don’t forget about the druid!’

‘A fox? Yeah, that’s just weird. But a druid, that’s like a wizard right?’ he asks, Sam nods more or less, ‘So maybe the druid has him brainwashed. Who else do the kids hang out with?’

Sam checks the file again.

‘There’s Scott’s dad. But he’s only been back for a few weeks… their coach. A veterinarian, …’ he says, going over the list.

‘How about the coach? Or, that kid, in the Diner, what was his name again?’

‘Danny? The gay kid?’ Sam asks, Dean raises an eyebrow at the comment.

‘He’s gay?’ his brother nods and Dean shrugs again, ‘yeah. Let’s start with the coach’

 

 

‘So, how has school been?’ his father asks him. The Friday night dinners had become a new tradition at the McCall household. Scott was only there because his mother insisted it, and because the dinners were to get him reconnected to his father. At the moment Scott was aggressively pricking vegetables on his fork and chewing them.

‘Good’ he says flatly.

‘Scott’ his mother gives him an angry glare.

‘It’s going good’ Scott repeats, ‘I’m doing well in math’

‘That’s nice, how’s Kira?’ he asks, Scott looks up at him.

‘she’s good’ he says, thinking about the past few nights he has spent with her. How he’d fallen asleep next to her, holding her, her warm skin against his.

‘Have any murders lately?’ he asks his father.

‘No’ Rafael says, ‘You know anything?’

‘Not really’ he says, pricking another vegetable on his fork, ‘Two strangers just rolled into town, that’s about all’

There was a sound of stumbling at the front door and someone rang the doorbell. ‘I’ll get it’ Melissa says, getting up and opening the front door. The pair hears some mumbling and then two people walk in.

Two people Scott had never expected to walk in together.

Malia and Derek.

‘What’s wrong?’ Scott asks, glancing from Malia to Derek, ‘I thought you were with Stiles?’

‘He’s… missing’ Derek says, ‘We suspect… those brothers’

‘His dad?’ Scott asks, getting up and ignoring his father’s movement to follow.

‘Station, informed. We were wondering if you could…’ Malia says, ‘You’ve known him longest’

‘Yeah! Let’s go’ he says, grabbing his jacket and following the pair out of the house.

‘Where is he going?’ Rafael asks, gazing out the door before turning to his ex-wife.

‘Who knows?’

‘You’re not going to stop him?’ he asks, a raised eyebrow.

‘I am not!’ Melissa says, as she starts clearing the table, ‘he’s going to help his friend. And I’m going to see if the sheriff is okay’.

‘I’ll come with you’ he says, grabbing his jacket as they both leave the house.

 

 

‘Are you getting a scent?’ Malia asks, glancing at Scott sniffing one of Stiles’ shirts.

‘Yeah, yours’ he says, looking at the girl.

‘Oh, right… sorry’ she says, grabbing another shirt and tossing it towards him, ‘He wore this last night’

‘Yeah, that’s better’ he says, ‘I got it, let’s go’

 

‘So, what’s the news’ Melissa asks the sheriff as she walks in, well aware of her ex-husband being right behind her.

‘They caught a scent’ he says, turning around and seeing Rafael, ‘I mean, a lead’

‘Great, can I do anything to help?’ she asks, he nods, grabbing a file from his desk.

‘We’re looking through empty buildings in beacon hills, or other locations they could be holding him’ he says.

‘What makes you think someone took him?’ Rafael asks.

‘Well, Malia saw the guys take him. And apparently they were in the school earlier, impersonating FBI agents’ he says, ‘Clearly, you haven’t been keeping up. Didn’t Scott tell you?’

‘No, he didn’t he says, ‘Have you checked the motels?’

‘Yes, they checked in under a fake name, so we’re sending agents around with pictures’ he says, sitting down for a second, ‘Stiles was talking to them in the diner, but they didn’t appear to be a threat’


	4. Clean up or come clean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack goes looking for Stiles

‘They’re in here’ Scott whispers, turning to Derek and Malia, ‘What’s the plan?’

‘How about we burst in?’ Derek suggests, Malia glares at him.

‘And get him killed? No way!’ she says, ‘We’ve got to come up with a plan’

‘How many entrances are there?’ Malia turns to Derek. He’s been in this town the longest, knows it best, especially the abandoned buildings.

 

 

‘You really don’t want to do that’ Stiles says. Somehow the idiot brothers had managed to tie him to a chair and were now questioning him. Although questioning was a bit of a stretch, they were chanting Latin spells at him. His warning didn’t really stop them from splashing water in his face though.

‘Aaah, it burns’ he responds dryly, ‘Honestly, what were you expecting?’

‘Something like that, to be honest’ Sam says, putting down the water bottle.

‘Maybe we should check his blood’ Dean suggests, handing Sam a knife.

‘Woah! Don’t you touch me with that shit’ Stiles says, leaning as far back as it is possible while being tied to a chair.

‘You run with werewolves, but you’re scared of a little knife?’ Dean asks.

‘The werewolves don’t make me bleed. The werewolves are my friends. Knives are not friends’ he says, keeping a vigilant eye on the knife.

‘Look, we don’t know what, but something’s up with you, kid’ Dean says, ‘We talked to your coach’

‘So what? You found out I’m pretty crappy at lacrosse and my main task on the team is keeping the bench warm?’ he asks.

‘We heard about your sudden rise to fame last season. Unable to score for years, and then suddenly scoring one goal after another without any effort’

Stiles sighs again, looking around. His friends would be looking for him now, these idiots clearly underestimated his friends. Yes, they had some supernatural arsenal at their disposal, but as far as he could see, non that was to harmful. Mountain ash as protection, some knives, guns… nothing the pack hadn’t faced before. At least there weren’t any swords this time.

‘Any minute now, guys’ he shouts out into the empty room, ‘Guys?’

He was just about to worry before the doors burst open and Scott walked in from the right, Derek from the left. Causing both brothers to turn towards one of them.

Keeping them distracted so Malia could sneak up from behind and untie Stiles.

Sam looks at the kid.

‘You take the big one?’ he shouts towards his brother.

‘Yeah, great’ he replies, circling the werewolf, his knife in his hand, ‘You got the mountain ash?’

‘Yeah’ Sam says, pulling out the bag. Scott really tries not to laugh, but he fails.

‘That’s not going to work’ he says, ‘at least not on me’.

‘Sam, you good with the kid?’ Dean asks, ‘Do you need some help?’

‘No, I’m fine, you take the alpha, I got the kid’ he responds, taking a knife from his belt.

And then both the wolves start laughing, even Stiles laughs and Malia, and the brothers are so shocked they just stop and stare at the pack.

‘What’s so funny, kid?’ Sam asks Scott, and Stiles answers for him.

‘You got it mixed up’ he says, earning a look from both brothers.

‘Got what mixed up?’ Dean asks.

‘Derek’s not the alpha!’ Stiles says, nodding towards Derek.

‘I am’ Scott says.

‘You?’ Dean scoffs, ‘You’re the alpha? You’re a kid?’

‘Yeah, don’t you have to kill someone to be an alpha?’ Sam asks.

‘I’m a true alpha. Strength and character’ he grins, showing them his claws and his red eyes, ‘Still want to fight the kid?’

‘Malia, get him out of here!’ Scott shouts, and then both him and Derek attack the two brothers.  

 

‘Why did they grab you?’ Malia asks, supporting Stiles as they leave the abandoned building.

‘They were convinced that I was brainwashed by the pack’ he grins, ‘Complete idiots’.

‘It’s as good a theory as any’ Malia admits, and Stiles nods.

‘I know. But that’s not what was weird about it’ he says, ‘I think someone lead them here. Someone who wants to get rid of us’

‘What makes you say that?’

‘I overheard them, when they thought I was still unconscious’ the boy replies as Malia helps him sit down and lean against a tree, ‘They said something about getting an SOS message. About someone needing help. Someone in Beacon Hills’

‘if that’s the case, we have to find out who’s really after you’ she says, ‘us’

‘And then we’ll have to question those Winchesters’ Stiles adds, ‘Which means we got to make sure we can still question them, after Derek is done’

‘So we have to go back in?’ Malia asks, Stiles is already on his legs again.

‘Yes’ he says.

‘Looks like we’re going back in’ Malia sighed, running after him and pulling out her claws just in case.

‘WAIT’ Stiles screamed as he opened the door and saw Derek lean over Dean with his claws over his throat.

‘What? Not kill him?’ he asks, sounding a bit surprised and almost disappointed, ‘Didn’t they just sort of torture you?’

‘Well, yeah! But we need them. Someone sent them here! We got to find out who’ he says. Scott looks up, he’s currently holding the large Winchester brother by his neck against the ground.

‘Damn, Scott! You’ve been working on that’ Malia grins as she sees the scene before her, ‘When are you going to teach me how to do that?’

‘When you get a bit more control over your claws’ he smiles, ‘Stiles, any plans?’

‘Call my dad, have them arrested. We can question them at the station’  Stiles says, Malia pulls out her phone and dials the number. She exchanges a few short words before hanging up.

‘And?’ he asks.

‘Good news, your dad’s coming' she says, turned towards Stiles.

‘Bad news’ she adds, turning towards Scott, ‘So is yours’

‘Shit’ Derek looks at the young alpha, ‘What you want to do? Clean up or come clean?’

‘Clean up’ he says, ‘I don’t need him to meddle anymore as he already does’

‘Little alpha has some daddy issues?’ Dean grins, as Derek finally retracts his claws.

‘Like you’re the one to talk’ Scott retorts, happy that he’s done his research on the brothers before taking them on.

‘What the hell are you talking about?’ Dean asks, slowly standing up under Derek’s vigilant eye.

‘You really think we didn’t do our research before we came?’ Derek asks, looking at the brothers, ‘We know more about you than you wish. From the fire when you were kids, all the way through the hell visits and the abusive father’

‘Abusive?’ Dean responds, ‘Our father never laid a hand on us’

‘Emotionally abusive’ Stiles clarifies, ‘and neglecting, can’t forget that’

Just before the brothers can respond Scott straightens his back, ‘Sirens. Got to clean up! NOW’ he said. ‘Leave the evidence of the kidnap’ Derek reminds them as Malia reaches out for the rope.

The three teenagers set to work while Derek kept an eye on the two brothers.

 


	5. Launch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack tries to find out what exactly is going on, and why the Winchesters decided to come to Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Follow up? Read Wolf Mating Rituals

The first thing the sheriff does as he walks in is pull out his gun and aim it at the two brothers, who are now standing side by side, hands tied on their backs by Scott and Derek.

‘Son, are you okay?’ the sheriff calls out.

‘Yeah, dad’ he yells back, ‘I’m fine…’

‘Rafael, maybe you could put some handcuffs on these two men?’ he asks, Agent McCall nods and takes out his handcuffs.

As he’s putting the handcuffs on the two brothers he turns to his son, ‘What are you doing here Scott? You should’ve called before running in here! Are you trying to get yourself killed?’ he asks, glancing at his son. Scott sighs, he doesn’t know what he looks like, but Sam had put up quite a fight. Resulting in a few cuts and a few bruises, which were already healing and now merely looked like scratches.

 

‘So’ the sheriff leans forward to look at the oldest of the two brothers, ‘Dean Winchester. According to the records, you’ve been dead for a few years. On several different locations’

‘Yeah, well’ he smirks, ‘It doesn’t seem to stick. Every time I think I’m out, they pull me back in’

‘Look, I know what you and your brother are. I get it! You protect people in your own way, but there’s nobody here that needs your protecting’ he says, ‘We know how to deal with our town’

‘Your town is pretty fucked up, you know that, right?’ he asks the sheriff, to which the man just smiles.

‘I know about the were wolves, coyotes, banshees, foxes, panthers and so on’ he says, ‘We’re really open-minded here’

‘Open minded? You’re a fucking supernatural Zoo’ Dean snapped, ‘It’s not normal’

‘It’s normal for us’ he says, ‘But that’s not the issue right now’

‘It’s not?’ Dean raises an eyebrow, ‘Then what is?’

‘Who sent you?’

‘The fuck should I know?’ he leaned back on his chair, ‘We got an SOS message, so we came. Someone who had our number’

‘Do you still have the message?’ he asks, Dean nods.

‘It’s on Sammy’s phone. If your idiot wolves didn’t destroy it. Your fancy FBI guy bagged it’ he says, the sheriff gets up.

‘Thanks, Dean’ he says, ‘I’ll see what I can do for you… and your brother’

 

 

The pack is sitting around the table. And Scott’s father is leaning against the wall across the room, the phone in the middle of the table.

‘I still don’t get why we need all these teenagers here’ he says, looking at the people sitting around the table, ‘And Derek Hale’

The entire pack is waiting to listen to the message, Kira, Lydia, Malia, Derek, Scott, Stiles, and Scott’s mother, and of course the sheriff.

‘Because they might know who sent the brothers here to harm them’ he says, and then he presses the play button and everyone listens to the message in complete silence.

 

_There’s something wrong with this kid. I don’t know what his name is, but bodies are dropping around him. It’s like he’s possessed. You got to help us, please. I don’t know who else to call._

_I think his friends brainwashed him, it’s like a sect. I heard them talk about human sacrifices and werewolves. Please, you have to stop them. Before they kill anyone else in Beacon Hills_

‘And?’ the sheriff looks at the pack, ‘Sound familiar?’

Lydia and Malia shake their head, so does Kira.

‘Yes’ Derek says, but before he can say who it is, Scott answers.

‘It’s Kate Argent’ Scott sighs, ‘It looks like she finally launched her attack’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it.  
> I really hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it.
> 
> Also, good news for the supernatural fans.  
> I'm writing a third story for the series too, more Supernatural than Teen Wolf :)  
> But first, Wolf mating rituals ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know what happens next? Read Wolf Mating Rituals ^^


End file.
